Sam x ?
by efoof123
Summary: A series of one-shots I made from samgladiator's yandere high school mine craft role play. Each one-shot features a ship between Sam and someone else involved in the role play. Enjoy! Current Chapters: SamxTaurtis SamxSookie SamxYuki SamxGrian
1. Sam x Taurtis

**Sam x Taurtis**

Sam sat on the train, Taurtis snoozing beside him. Once again, Taurtis fell asleep instead of staying awake to wake Sam up. Taurtis got _plenty_ of sleep at night, Sam was the one who stayed up, hours on end to wash Taurtis' clothes and try to save his pufferfish from dying.

Taurtis woke with a start, Sam having punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, Taurtis. We're gonna be late" he says huffily. Taurtis scrambles to his feet, trailing along with the bunny boy. Sam marched into the school, not sparing Taurtis a glance. Once they reached the classroom, Okami took role call and handed out the assignment. Taurtis read over the homework, a small blush creeping to his face. _'Tell the class about someone who is an important part of your life! :D'_

Sam glanced at Taurtis, reading the assignment as well. Sam's first thought was Sookie. She was an angel to Sam. Sam had fallen in love with the girl since the day he handed her a carrot at lunch and ran away screaming, Taurtis supporting him. Another time, Taurtis helped Sam pretend to be a girl so he could get Sookie. Taurtis was also his only, true friend.

Sam and Taurtis sat in lunch, eating their food. J happily rate his food across from them. Tiki was sniffing Taurtis' hair as always while Invader stared at Sam from afar. Pepe was tipping his fedora to Patty while the rest of the students gossiped or fought. "So, who are you guys talking about to tomorrow?" J asks, Taurtis immediately developing a deep blush.

"I'm not sure yet.." Sam and Taurtis say at the same time. J nods his head slowly, "ok then.." He says, finishing his lunch. The bell rang, students rushing to the gym. "MAGGOTS. TODAY THE SCHOOL BOARD ISNT LETTING US DO ANYTHING SINCE I ATE ALL THE SWEETS AT HOME. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST STAY IN THE GYM" Rowan's loud voice booms. Slowly, the students separated, Yuki dashing into the boys' locker room. Taurtis and Sam stood in the back of the room, away from the crowd. Taurtis glanced at Sam, rocking on his heels a bit.

Sam bit his bottom lip, stealing glances at Taurtis. The two silently stood there for what seemed like forever to them. Sam wrung his hands uselessly while his bunny ears twitched, showing signs of anticipation. Sam watched as Taurtis stared up at the ceiling. Knowing he was thinking about Salex, Sam looked down at his feet sorrowfully.

Taurtis jumped slightly as the bell rung. Following Sam down to the train station, he decided he would do it. If it ruined their friendship, Taurtis didn't care. He wanted this, and he felt like Sam did too. The only thing that stopped it from happening was girls.

Sam stopped, hearing his friend's footsteps stop. They were in the middle of the train station. Sam turned to face Taurtis fully, to see his friend looking determined but embarrassed at the same time. "S-Sam.. W-will you.. Go out with me?"

taurtis ignored the shocked states of nearby people, not caring if it was Yuki, Sookie or even Salex's ghost. He couldn't stand it, Sam not answering right away. The entire train station was focused on them. Sam stuttered, his mouth opening and closing. It was no doubt he would say no.

Sam gaped at his best friend, unsure what to say. his mind raced, thoughts going from Sookie to his friends to Yuki's jealous ness to Taurtis. His life would be incomplete without his friend. He couldn't live without Taurtis. What about toritos, their dream? Sam opened his mouth, his voice cracking, "y-a-es"


	2. Sam x Sookie

**Sam x Sookie**

Sam stared at Sookie as the well monster giggled at SoulOwl's joke from across the crowded restaurant. Taurtis had been ordering food for the past five minutes. Sookie, being seated right under a light, seemed to have a heavenly glow to Sam. He watched in envy as the owl tickled his Sook Sook, almost as if she were torturing him.

Sookie laughed, trying to push away her friend's feathers. Giggling, SoulOwl brought it upon herself to brush her feathery hands across Sookie's cleavage swiftly, playing it off as if it was nothing, Sam the only one noticing.

 _'My Sook Sook!'_ he thought desperately, glancing back at Taurtis. Seeing he wouldn't be done for a couple more minutes, Sam got up and casually walked over to Sookie's table. "H-hey Sookie" Sam says nervously, SoulOwl glaring at the bunny boy as she stopped tickling Sookie. "O-oh, Hi Sam" She says, smiling lightly which caused Sam to blush.

Sookie stared at the bunny, finding it cute how easily he got embarrassed. She felt the urge to pet his long bunny ears as he nervously smiled. "H-how have you been?" He says, trying to uphold a conversation. Sookie nods, "I've been good, what about you..?" She asks, finding it strange SoulOwl seems so grumpy now that Sam came over. "I-I've been great!" He says, his bunny ears twitching slightly.

"Have you seen Jack and Jill yet? I-I heard its a great movie" Sam blurts, trying to avoid an awkward silence. Sookie shakes her head, "no, I haven't actually! Me and Soul were actually planning on going to see it later today, wanna come?" She asks. Sam gaped at her, blushing harder. "S-sure!" He says quickly, "I better get back to T-Taurtis, he should be done ordering his food by now.. It's been half an hour.." Sam says, waving slightly to Sookir as he headed back to his table.

Sookie watched as Sam sat down and started arguing with Taurtis. She giggled slightly, turning back to SoulOwl. "Why did you invite him Sookie?" She asks. "Because he's nice.. It isn't like he's gonna ruin a movie..!" She defends. "But it was just gonna be us going to the movie!" SoulOwl snaps. Sookie stared at her in confusion and shock. "Then maybe I won't go with you at all if your so against Sam coming too" she says, standing up and heading towards the door.

Sam watched as Sookie left, having heard her argument with SoulOwl. He watched as Taurtis began eating his mountain of food. "I'll be right back Taurtis..!" Sam says, hopping out of his seat and following Sookie out of the building.

Sookie turned, having heard a second pair of footsteps. "Sam..?" She says, confused. "H-hi Sookie.. I-I heard you argument with SoulOwl.." He says, bunny ears drooping as he stared at his feet. "O-oh.. You did..?" She says, watching as he picked up his head. "Y-yeah.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, it's my fault.." Sam says, Sookie shaking her head, "no, no it isn't..! I was the one who invited you anyhow!" She says quickly. Sam and Sookie both blushed as they stood in the empty street.

Sam stuttered, "s-so when do you want to go see the movi-" he says, getting cut off by Sookie kissing him.

Sookie was suprised she had kissed him herself. She pulled back, giggling at his adorable yet shocked expression. His mouth opened and closed as if he was going to say something. Sookie grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. "Might as well go see it now.." She says.

Sam staggers, letting himself be pulled along as he tried to keep up. As they walked up to the theater, Sam quickly straightened himself. Buying two tickets, Sam and Sookie chatted happily, Sam having a bright red blush dancing across his cheeks the entire time. Finally, handing their tickets to Crabmam Carl, the two walked in and sat down in their seats.

After the movie, Sookie walked out ahead of Sam, looking up at the evening sky. Sam had felt bad since he had left Taurtis at the restaurant so was inside texting him. A gentle breeze blew, the sun close to setting. The sky was tinged purple and a deep scarlet. Sam ran back out of the theater. "W-want me to walk you home Sookie..?" Sam asks nervously. Sookie smiles, "thanks Sam!" She says.

Making their way down the street, Sam steals glances at Sookie. Sam was bewildered. He had actually been hanging out with the love of his life for the past couple of hours. Stopping in front of her door, Sam turned to look at Sookie. Turning to him, Sookie brushed some hair behind her ear. "Thanks for walking me home Sam.." She says, pecking his cheek and walking into her house. Sam staggered away from the now closed door, happily heading towards the station.


	3. Sam x Yuki (sorta XD)

Sam **x Yuki 3 (my main ship -3-)**

Sam stood at the bus stop, wringing his hands nervously. "You'll be fine, Sam!" Taurtis says, encouraging him. "You have to date her or the Yakuza will kill us!" Taurtis warns. Sam nods, approaching the store as Yuki acted like she wasn't watching them. "H-hey Yuki, do you wanna go out with me" Sam says quickly. Yuki turns around, acting surprised, "of course!" She says.

 **~Several Days Later~**

Yuki sat on the couch with Sam, leaning her head on his shoulder as him and Taurtis played game crab. "O-o- NAWH!" Sam shouts, Taurtis beating him. "Dang it Taurtis!" Sam complains, Taurtis snickering. Yuki sat up pulling out her knife, "apologize Taurtis" she threatens. "Sorry Sam!" Taurtis says quickly, sweat dropping.

"it's okay Taurtis, it's just a game" Sam says quickly, not wanting Yuki to go too far. Yuki nods quickly, once again invading Sam's shoulder. Soon Yuki left the small apartment, Sam and Taurtis cautiously watching her hurry down the stairs.

Yuki left the building, walking around to the back and entering a secret passageway with the press of a hidden button. Trotting down the stairway, lights flickered on when she entered the room.

Sam and Taurtis got into the pajamas, climbing into their beds.

Yuki walked through the room full of pictures of Sam. She opened a drawer at a lone dresser and got dressed for school, then heading up and standing in front of the apartment building.

Sam woke up early, getting dressed for school. "WAKE UP TAURTIS" Sam says loudly, Taurtis jolting awake. "I'm gonna go head to school early!" Sam says, Taurtis groggily nodding and rolling off the top bunk.

Yuki smiled at the sight of Sam exiting the building. "Hi Sam! I've been waiting for you all night!" She says cheerfully. Sam nods slowly, "o-okay.." He says nervously.

Sam walked down the street following Yuki. "Where are we going Yuki..?" Sam asks, not recognizing where she is taking him. "A shortcut!" She says cheerfully, Sam nodding as he sighs with relief.

Yuki led Sam all the way to the Yakuza base. "My daddy is here, I have to pick something up! You can come in!" Yuki says, leading Sam through the door. Yuki heads down into a chamber, men with suits and fedoras on. "Umm.." Sam nervously looked around the heavily guarded room, a chair in the center of the room that's facing a TV.

Sam was strapped to the chair, people holding his head still so he was looking at the TV. "Don't worry, my kawaii little bunny boy, this'll only take a few minutes~!" Yuki says, flicking the TV on. The yakuza members looks away from the TV, Sam on the other hand locked in a trance.

Yuki giggled, flicking the TV off after the brainwashing was done. "Sam-kun, How do you feel~?" Yuki asks sweetly. Sam looked crazed and had a murderous, leering smile on his face. "Great~" he says, his voice wavering.

Sam followed Yuki to the school. They weren't a second late. Sam sat through the classes, twitching slightly. Taurtis never showed up to school. "He probably is sick or slept in.." Students whispered, rumors flying around the room.

After school, Yuki brought her beloved Sam to the parking lot next to the school. Yuki handed Sam a knife, drawing her own.

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

Sam and Yuki cackled, clothes covered in blood. They ran into a forest, disappearing as sirens sounded throughout the neighborhood.

The news reporter shakily collected himself, shaken up at the news story. "ACTION!"

"L-last night, two middle school students w-went on a murderous rampage in yandere town. Two suspects have been named by survivors; SamGladiator and SirCutieYuki. It was confirmed later by the police they were the killers. A SWAT team is currently searching for the couple in the forest" the reporter finishes shakily.

Taurtis sits in the chair, cameras focusing in on him. "Hello! Welcome to today's interview! Today we will be interviewing Taurtis! A survivor of a mass murder...!" The interview lady says. "So Taurtis, the media is confused, why did SamGladiator go on a murderous rampage...?" She asks nervously. Taurtis looks up wearily, "Sam wouldn't murder anyone... Sam wouldn't do that... Not Sam.." Taurtis mumbles, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking in the chair.

The interviewer gulps nervously, breaking out in a sweat already. "What do you think caused him to.. Severely injure so many people.." She says. Taurtis continues rocking, "Yuki... Yuki was his girlfriend. A gang called the Yakuza forced Sam to date her. T-they said they would kill us if he didn't. Sam dated her.. He left early for school.. After school he came to the apartment... He had a knife.. He attacked me" Taurtis says, panicking more.

"Gym teacher Rowan stopped him but got killed by Yuki in the process... They.. They killed everyone! Everyone! I-I.. Saw them leave... Through the forest.." Taurtis finishes.

Sam and Yuki stood outside the production building, thoroughly disguised. "Good lucky my Sammy~" Yuki says, the couple kissing before they snuck in separately. Sam and Yuki walked to where they were filming the interview, Taurtis having a panic attack.

Yuki and Sam tore off their hats and wigs, Taurtis the only one able to see their crazed faces.

Taurtis glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of San and Yuki. "Sam- STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screams, toppling over the back of the chair. The interviewer shoots to her feet, people rushing to Taurtis' aid. "NO MORE BLOOD!"


	4. ANOUNCEMENT

**Hello**

 **ITS MEEEEE**

 **Okay, sorry for the reference XD**

 **Anyway, I have decided to add more chapters to this! These will be more up to date with Sam's current videos and I may even include some other ships you all may have! I might also begin adding on to the stories of other ship chapters if you'd like me to!**

 **Please don't report me for this announcement, I just wanted to let you guys know what I was thinking about.**

 **ENJOY FUTURE CHAPTERS!**


	5. Fem Sam x Grain (so difficult to write

**Sam x Grian (they've got the necronomicon)**

 _NOTICE:_ _ **This chapter will be altering the episodes!**_

Sam ran out of the school with Taurtis, chasing Grian. "Grian you have a weak mind! Give us the necronomicon!" Sam shouted at the blonde as they ran through the streets of Tokyo.

"aww, you guys are fighting over me!" The necronomicon said, laughing lightly. Taurtis huffed and puffed, trying to keep up.

"Grian!" Sam yelled as if he would listen.

"Grian, let Sam have a turn holding me, I have an idea" the necronomicon whispered, giggling slightly. Grian slowly stopped running, out of breath anyway. He reluctantly handed Sam the book, the bunny boy smiling.

"Finally!" He said, exasperated. Grian clutched his knees, still panting as he remained hunched over. He looked up, hearing Sam yelp.

A poof of smoke surrounded Sam, the necoronomicon laughing. When the smoke cleared, Grian blinked multiple times as he stared at Sam. What was once a boy was now a girl.

Long, brown hair swished around Sam's hips, his school uniform having become a girl's. The bunny hat remained on his head, but now he had light curves and seemed slimmer. Wearing dark gray stockings he also had on black flats. Sam blushed brightly, his/her face seeming more feminine and defined as well. "Haha! I've made Sam here into a girl, as you can see. This is actually what he would look like if he was one" the necronomicon stated nonchalantly.

Taurtis hobbled over, panting loudly. "Why do you guys run so fast?" He wheezed put in between breaths before he stared at Sam's back. "Who's that?"

~~~babaaabaaaaa~~~

Sam walked grumpily with Taurtis and Grian, the three blushing. As soon as the house was in sight, he/she ran inside and up the stairs, locking his bedroom door.

"Sam seems a lot... Prettier" Grian commented in attempt to break the awkward silence that hung in the room, ever so quietly. Taurtis slowly nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a nap" Taurtis practically yelled, flopping onto the couch. Grian nodded, looking up the stairs. He jogged up them, walking over to Sam's room.

"Sam? Are you alright?" He asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"Y-yeah sure!" Sam shouted at the door before turning back to the necronomicon. "So let me get this straight. You want me to kiss Grian or Taurtis to turn me back into a boy?!" Sam whisper-yelled at the demonic book.

"yes" it replied, holding back it's laughter. Sam sighed heavily, his/her face redder than a tomato. Sam glanced back at the door before glaring at the book again.

"F-fine..." Sam said, standing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Grian asked again, blushing. He jumped slightly, Sam swinging open the door and pecking Grian on the check swiftly before slamming it shut again. The lock clicked, leaving Grian standing at the door stunned.

"... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Grian yelled, his face bright red.

"THE NECRONOMICON SAID I HAD TO OR IT WOULDNT CHANGE ME BACK!" Sam yelled back, blushing madly.

"that didn't count. Next time on the lips and make it romantic. This is my only source of entertainment right now" the necronomicon said, stifling a laugh.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO CHANGE ME BACK?!" Sam shrieked, shaking the book. Soon, tears flooded Sam's eyes before pouring down his cheeks. "Whaaaay?!" He sobbed, crying.

"oops... Made you too emotional..." The necronomicon said, talking to itself.

"I AM NOT EMOTIONAL" Sam yelled at the book, kicking it.

"did choose some good panties though"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"nope"

Sam's tears resurfaced again, the sobs intensifying. "Why would you do this to me?!"

~~~doodladoodooladoooo~~~

Sam finally left their room, walking downstairs sluggishly. "Y-you ok Sam?" Grian asked, hiding behind the table and chair in the dining room/kitchen.

"I'm fine" He/she replied, sitting down.

"Y-you sure?"

"I'M SURE GRIAN."

"ok!" Grain yelped, holding his hands up in surrender.

"... W-w-wa-wanna g-go on a d-d-d-date..?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. MUST READ

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I am no longer writing on , but instead, wattpad! I'm thinking of starting a brand new fanfiction over on wattpad as well! The fanfic will be about Taurtis and Grians' POV after the world reset since they aren't in Sam's new series ~**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys go over to wattpad and check it out, I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
